Infinite Questions
by RicaSiegakaBlossom
Summary: It's the summer before Harry's fifth year. A strange prophecy must be completed this year, and Harry must figure out what it means before Voldemort gets what he wants. This time it isn't world domination or Harry's death. Please REVIEW! Toodles, Blossom
1. Prologue: The Making of a Prophecy

Prologue: The Making of a Prophecy  
  
By RicaSieg  
  
One looking into this garden would see nothing abnormal, apart from the clothing of the family, occurring. It was a warm, sunny day. It appeared that a tall man with piercing blue eyes and jet-black hair was playing with a small child. They were chasing each other around a garden. What seemed the mother of the child was sitting on a bench near a rosebush. Upon closer inspection, one might notice that the child was about four years old with bright red hair and deep blue eyes. She had an uncanny resemblance to the woman sitting near her. The lady had sparkling hazel eyes instead of the blue eyes the child possessed and also appeared to be quite a bit older than the average mother.  
  
The man wore a deep maroon cloak with a gold tunic under it and his leggings appeared the same color as the cloak. The lady was dressed in a deep blue cloak with a lighter blue dress underneath, the embroidery on the dress and cloak was bronze. The small girl's simple dress had yellow with red flowers and green leafs printed all over it. Her cloak was of the same deep blue as the lady's.  
  
"Slow down, Godric!" admonished the lady. "Don't fall! I don't want to have to heal any broken bones today!"  
  
"You worry too much, my dear. We are perfectly fine," said the man to the fretting woman as he walked over to her. "How's the little one?"  
  
"The baby is coming along well. With a little luck, Rhea will have an aunt or an uncle in a couple of months," replied the pregnant woman. "Have you talked to Helga lately?"  
  
Godric blushed a little and mumbled a 'No, I haven't, dear'.  
  
"Godric! She is your sister in law and your best friend! She is due to have her baby any day now!"  
  
"Sorry, my dear, but any time I go over there the snake is always around guarding her and trying to get me to lose my temper. Last time I was over there he tried to blame me for our children's elopement! I nearly cursed his head off and then Helga became furious with me, as did Helen," Godric explained but then gave into the lady's narrowed eyes. "I'll go over and talk to them later today."  
  
"You most certainly will…"  
  
"GRANDMA! GRANDPA! HELP" The little girl was screaming at the top of her lungs as a dark creature approached her.  
  
"Rhea! Oh my god! Godric do something!" cried the hysterical woman.  
  
"Get way from the child!" bellowed Godric as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"I think not. It is time to repay me for stealing my heir!" hissed the dark creature.  
  
"Andante!"  
  
"Ah, a Protection Charm. Too bad it won't work against my newest invention. AVADA KEDAVERA!" a flash of green light erupted from the creatures hand and hit the man as he jumped in front of Rhea.  
  
"Fool! AVADA KEDAVERA!" As the green light shot out to hit the little girl, she screamed and held out her small hands, projecting a blinding flash of light. The light formed a creature with the head of a badger, the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the tail of a snake. It absorbed the green light and stood tall in front of the little girl.  
  
Suddenly the woman began to glow. Water erupted from her in chains. The chains then started to form themselves into words as the woman wailed in an eerie voice.  
  
"A girl born of the Four is to rise at four.  
  
Darkness will challenge her.  
  
She guards herself in the Tower of Time.  
  
Only darkness can enter the cursed tower that protects.  
  
The tower shall split,  
  
And the Daughters shall sleep.  
  
The Maiden will awaken to save the Chosen One.  
  
The Huntress will awaken to teach the Chosen One.  
  
The Last Daughter must be found.  
  
The Tower of Time holds her captive.  
  
Only She can perform the joining.  
  
Only He can awaken Her.  
  
Only She can vanquish the Darkness.  
  
Only He can aid Her.  
  
Only She can protect Him.  
  
The Chosen, the Maiden, and the Huntress must join to awaken the goddess.  
  
The Protector must be awakened.  
  
The Daughter of Time, raised at four by the Four, must teach the Chosen.  
  
Then the one called the Lord will fall."  
  
After the last word was said, the chains of water erupted into fire and grew to form a large glowing column around the girl. The white creature jumped into it, and the column dulled to form a pearly-white, glass tower.  
  
"No!" yelled the dark creature as he started hurling curses at the tower. Rowena had passed out on the ground. "You caused this!" he screeched, turning on the unconscious form of the wise witch. "You ruined my beautiful plan and you broke my heart! I will return to take back what is rightfully mine, but for now I will get rid you! Incendio!"  
  
Fire burst from the creature's hands and it spread around the garden and the manor, burning everything in sight. It burned the trees and flowers, even the Rowena and Godric, but it could not touch the tower of glass.  
  
With one final look at the ruins, the creature turned on his heel while muttering, "My heir will avenge me. Not one Ravenclaw or Gryffindor shall remain in this world. You may have won this battle, Rowena, but Helga and I shall rule all!"  
  
Eleven years later. A man attacked the tower of glass. The white creature emerged to protect it, but failed. As a last resort, it put a spell on the girl. She would remain ageless until the first of the three sisters awakened. The creature, then, gave his life to expel the man from the tower. Before the man was exorcized from the tower by the protecting creatures' dying incantation, he put a curse of his own on the tower, ensuring only the people of Slytherin blood could enter the tower.  
  
But, the man made a terrible mistake before leaving the tower: he gazed upon the now fifteen year old Rhea and fell in love. His love for the girl was passed down through the generations of Slytherin heirs and the love for her still lives on to this day.  
  
The white creature made a mistake also. His magic was upon the girl. No one could curse the girl in the tower, but his spell was stronger than that magic of the tower. This caused the tower to split. One part of the tower fell into a different world; the Maiden was taken with it. Another part was locked inside Rhea's birth place, a school. The huntress sleeps there. The remaining part stayed were it was and Rhea remained locked in it. Never aging, but always watching life go by through an enchanted mirror. Praeteritum Donum et Futura. 


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness Rising

Chapter 1: Darkness Rising  
  
By RicaSieg  
  
"It is time," muttered the old man. "The prophecies must be fulfilled. Our world is in danger again."  
  
The room was circular with many bookshelves. There was a glass case that held many strange objects. A perch sat in the corner, currently unoccupied. The man sat at his desk, which was covered in books and parchment.  
  
There was a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in." A tall, thin man wearing slightly battered robes entered. He was carrying a strange glowing, red orb.  
  
"They're hurting him. He's not eating. Ron and Hermione have not heard from him in weeks!" rambled the disheveled man. His hands were currently strangling each other as he glared at the person sitting before him  
  
"He must stay were he is. The proph…"  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE STUPID PROPHECY! HARRY IS ALL ALONE and and…" The tall man broke into silent tears. The Headmaster looked away as the man tried to pick up the shattered remains of his resolve.  
  
"Sirius, the prophecy must come true. If it doesn't, we have no hope left. He must be at his Uncle's house at midnight on his birthday. If he is not then all chances of our survival are gone. "  
  
After this was said, Sirius stood up, walked over, and leaned over the man's desk. Furry was etched all over the man's thin face.  
  
"Why does he have to be there?" Sirius asked in anguish. "Why can't I send him letters? He might not be so depressed if I could write to him!"  
  
"Harry will tell you why if he chooses to do so. Fudge is watching that house like a hawk. He is trying to find someway to incriminate Harry or my self. If he finds out you are corresponding with Harry then both of you will be in grave danger. Harry is stronger than we think he is. He is stronger than he thinks he is. He'll get through this."  
  
Suddenly the orb flashed a deep shade of black.  
  
"Professor, doesn't black mean death? He's killing himself, Dumbledore! I am going to him right now." With that said Sirius promptly turned on his heel and made for the door.  
  
"Wait Sirius-"  
  
"No, Albus! You see the globe! He is on the brink from killing himself. I won't let him do it!"  
  
"Mr. Black you will remain in that spot until I allow you to leave. If you don't then I will resort to magic!" The aura around Dumbledore changed from calm to anger. Power radiated off the wizened old wizard.  
  
Sirius started up into the old man's tired face. A little surprised that the man would lose his patience so quickly, he relented and sunk into the chair that he had previously occupied. 'Damn' he thought, 'he can still control me. I feel like back in school.'  
  
Dumbledore's face slowly relaxed and the twinkle came back to his eyes. His face remained stressed, but he no longer held the air of one who had gotten tired of all of the stresses that bore down on him.  
  
"Sirius, Harry will be fine. Trust me, and if you don't trust me, then trust Rowena. She has never made an incorrect prediction. Harry will make it through tonight."  
  
"All right. You're probably right, as usual," mumbled Sirius, 'Although I'm not sure why I'm trusting a dead person' and then the two men sat and waited.  
  
  
  
A bright flash of lightening brightens the scene.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
Red hair tumbles to the ground. The boy lies dead.  
  
Evil laughing breaks through the grief stricken quite.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
Curly brown hair spills onto the red. The girl lies dead.  
  
Fire on earth.  
  
"You will fall Potter. I will destroy everything until I have you broken and bleeding at my feet!" Voldemort swore and cackled.  
  
The scene vanished as the boy called Harry Potter awakened. He shakily sat up and brushed his sticky hair off his face.  
  
"Just a dream. It was just a dream. He can't get them. He can't get me," Harry mumbled over and over to himself as he made his way shakily to the slightly opened window. Grateful for the cool air on his sweaty face, Harry closed his eyes and willed the tears not to spill. These frightful dreams had been occurring all summer. He saw his best friends' deaths, his teachers' deaths, and Sirius's death. The only way he new these things were not really happening was the fact that he saw his own death over and over again. The events of the third task still plagued his dreams too. There was never a night that he didn't have at least one of these dreams. As a result, he had large nearly black shadows under his eyes and almost transparent skin. His eyes had dulled and no longer shimmered like emeralds.  
  
To add to these unattractive qualities, was an assortment of bruises. His uncle had taken to beating him again, because Grunnings Drill Company had lost a lot of business and his salary was cut, so Uncle Vernon had become so angry and depressed that he had taken up drinking and vent anger upon Harry. The beatings weren't too bad at first, but they were slowly getting worse.  
  
He remembered, when he first stepped into the house at the beginning of the summer, how he had tried to take his trunk upstairs…  
  
Harry lifted the trunk with a little difficulty and headed for the stairs. As he approached them a large figure blocked his way.  
  
"I don't think so," his uncle sneered. "It goes in the closet under the stairs."  
  
"But…" Harry protested.  
  
Uncle Vernon whipped his hand around and slapped Harry. Harry stared back at him in shock. "If you give me any more trouble I'll beat you until you can't even lie down! Now put the trunk in the cupboard and go make dinner. After dinner there is a list of chores with your name on it if you don't get them done you will have twice as many chores tomorrow plus the ones you didn't finish. Complain and you won't be eating for weeks!"  
  
Everything went downhill from there. Instead of just being hit for arguing, Harry was overworked and starving and his uncle hit him for no reason at all. After awhile, Harry grew to enjoy the beatings. He thought he deserved them. He blamed himself for Cedric's death and the pain was what he was receiving in return for killing him. It was for this reason that he never told anyone.  
  
As Harry sat beside the window, he tried to keep his thoughts off of death and Voldemort, but, success evaded him. He tried thinking of Quidditch, but when he did Cho's depressed swam into his mind, and he had a hard time pushing the dreams of Cedric's death out of his mind. He thought of his best friends, Ron and Hermione, and these thoughts kept his mood lighter, but the happy thoughts soon turned dark. 'I hope they're all right. They looked awfully worried when we parted. I wonder if their houses are being protected. They wouldn't have to be if I hadn't let Voldemort back into his body. They shouldn't have to worry about me. I want them to be happy. It's not their fault the got stuck with a friend who attracts danger like a moth to a flame. Voldemort is going to continue to come after me. If I were gone, there would be a smaller chance of them getting killed, like Cedric. Sirius would be happier too. He wouldn't have to worry about me getting killed.  
  
'I don't want Voldemort to kill me; then he would win. If I killed myself, then every one would be happy. And he won't have won! I could be with my parents again and get away from this pain. The Dursleys would be happy. I wouldn't have to put up with all of this famous nonsense. I'm just a worthless runt with a scar.  
  
'I should have died, not my mother.'  
  
These dark thoughts rolled around his mind along with many others. After about an hour of contemplating, his thoughts were interrupted by a tapping sound. On his windowsill lay a mysterious red envelope. He reached out a tentative hand and opened it. Instead of a letter falling out, the sounds of his parents' heart wrenching last moments entered his ears.  
  
"No! Leave him alone!" screamed Harry's mother pitifully. Harry collapsed onto the floor, the letter still clutched in his hand as he tried to ward off the sounds of the evil laughter and the screaming, while at the same time, trying to hold onto what he had lost. Tears streamed down the broken boy's face as he huddled into a corner.  
  
"What's going on in there boy?!" bellowed his uncle from downstairs. Harry was too upset to answer. Uncle Vernon pounded up the stairs and swung the door open. He grinned evilly as he swaggered over to Harry. "You interrupted my drinking, Boy! Now you'll pay!" With that said, Harry received the worst beating he had ever had.  
  
Since he had already been on the floor, he could not hope to knock his head and pass out. Pain coursed through his body. When his uncle had finished, Harry was in so much pain he could feel the blood spurting out of the cuts that lined his frail body. "Wasn't that a nice birthday present, Harry?" slued his enraged uncle. "Never interrupt my drinking again if you want to live!"  
  
'So it's my birthday. I wonder what my friends are doing. I hope they aren't worrying about me. They shouldn't. I'm a worthless piece of trash. I don't deserve to live after all that I have done.' With these thoughts spinning through his head, Harry pulled himself up to the windowsill and pushed the window open as far as it would go. He paused for a moment before pulling himself through. He sat on the windowsill with his legs dangling out.  
  
Then, Harry Potter jumped.  
  
  
  
A/N Hey peeps. I just want to thank my beta reader, Medz d. for all her wonderful help. Without her, you probably wouldn't understand this story at all. Don't worry guys. You find out more about the prophecy in the next chapter. The next chapter is also quite funny. Please Review!  
  
LotsOfLoveAndStuff  
  
RicaSieg(akaBlossom) 


End file.
